INFRA
by Amy Welch
Summary: Bella lleva tres años en el mismo apartamento en el mismo edificio, trabaja en la biblioteca de la ciudad y su vida son los libros. Su rutinaria existencia se sale de cause cuando, al mismo tiempo que un extraño libro cae en sus manos, Edward Cullen se muda al departamento frente a ella. Él es algo misterioso, adictivo; y Bella sabe que debe alejarse antes de que sea tarde.


Prólogo.

Si es que se atrevía a poner una fecha, Isabella Swan habría dicho que fue la última semana de Septiembre cuando _INFRA_ cayó en sus manos.

Todo le parecía inverosímilmente lejano ahora, como si aquella mujer que había sido fuera solamente el producto de la imaginación de su progenitora. Aquella fémina solo había existido en la mente de su madre, que la había contagiado con aquella terrible enfermedad que le parecía tan vomitiva llamada "moral".

Ahora, para su buena suerte, se había curado de aquello. En cuanto _INFRA_ le quitó el sueño, la mujer que había sido se fue lentamente; y cuando lo conoció a él, toda preconcepción de lo que el bien y el mal era se fueron al mismo vertedero a donde su antigua persona se había volcado a sí misma.

Isabella sonrió y agachó la mirada hacia la máquina de escribir de los años cincuenta que había costado una fortuna. Presionó las teclas, una detrás de otra, sin errar una sola vez. Le llenó de satisfacción el ver que la hoja de papel ahuesado ya no estaba más desnuda. Ahora, una simple línea de letras negras cubría su parte superior derecha.

" _ **Veintidós de Septiembre"**_

Sus dedos se detuvieron, cuestionándose lo próximo que debería escribir. Lamentó no tener la misma facilidad impecable que él tenía. Ella lo había presenciado. Él podía completar una novela en el transcurso de una noche sin sufrir de la aciaga falta de inspiración o de palabras.

Isabella pretendió entonces ser _él_ , a pesar de saber que eso era una conducta que él exactamente reprobaría. No había ningún tipo de elegante belleza en pretender ser alguien más.

Fue precisamente esta cavilación la que le permitió proseguir con su narrativa. Escribiría exactamente lo que había pasado, sin ocultar nada, sin ansiar empatía con nadie. Después de todo, ¿quiénes eran los que estaban allá afuera, en la intemperie, proclives de la crítica y siempre tan dispuestos a cometer adulación, para juzgarla por cómo había dirigido sus pasos cuando exploró la verdad de su persona?

Vertería en esas páginas de aspecto anticuado el ensayo moderno de la búsqueda de placer, del hedonismo a su máxima expresión. No se preocuparía nunca por ser un _best-seller_. Eso era ya muy vulgar. No hay ningún tipo de clase en ser leído por un falso intelectual amante de libros.

Cuando sus dígitos acariciaron las teclas agrietadas de la máquina de escribir, el sonido de la cerradura activando su mecanismo interno a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

Él entró al departamento. Llevaba una botella de Pinot-Noir apoyada en el ángulo de su brazo. Una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia ella, inmediatamente después, dejó el vino en la mesa de madera y se encerró en su propia habitación.

Isabella se mantuvo fija en su lugar. Él le había advertido que no había placer más sublime que la tristeza de la soledad.

«Cuando no articule ni una palabra, cuando veas el vacío en mis ojos, cuando mires a mis demonios extendiendo sus brazos en torno a mi pecho, déjame ser, Bella. Y verás que dentro de poco, tus lágrimas también serán dulces» había dicho.

La habitación, iluminada por velas sin aroma, se bañó de azul y rojo titilando sobre los muebles y rasgando las paredes.

Isabella se levantó con un movimiento grácil y asomó por la ventana. El automóvil de la policía estaba aparcado frente a la edificación.

Tomó una copa de la cava y vertió Syrah en ella. Contó tres tragos, en el intermedio aspiraba el buqué y juntaba la lengua al paladar para extraer hasta lo último del tanino del roble, antes de que dos quedos, pero firmes, toques en la puerta, interrumpieran su viaje hacia las regiones húmedas de Francia.

Abrió en seguida. Se sorprendió de ver a solo un policía y no a un detective. Sonrió lánguidamente, como si la hubieran despertado.

—¿Sí?

—Busco a Edward Cullen—el hombre paseó la mirada por todo el apartamento, al menos hasta donde sus ojos le permitieron ver, y luego recorrió el cuerpo entero de Je.

—Él no está —mintió con facilidad—. ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Es usted su… novia?

La sonrisa cínica de Isabella, que era ahora como su marca registrada, se desvaneció tan abruptamente cual ola chocando contra las rocas.

—No. No lo soy.

De inmediato quiso envolver sus manos alrededor del ancho cuello del policía y extraer su último aliento.

Ya no era la Isabella Swan de antes. Ya no era la bibliotecaria que vivía con el rostro enterrado entre centenares de libros y que olía a madera y humedad.

Ya no era la Isabella de antes y, sin embargo, ese policía se las había arreglado para encontrar el único punto débil en toda su sutil armadura.

—¿Quién es usted, entonces? —el hombre levantó una ceja.

¿Quién era ella en el mundo de Edward Cullen, un mundo en el que solo había espacio para el arte y la belleza?

Isabella sabía el motivo de la visita del policía frente a su puerta.

Una nueva evidencia había sido encontrada.

Alisándose el camisón de chiffon de seda y encaje lapislázuli, Je encontró de nuevo la calma y volvió a sonreír.

A menudo, se sentía superior al resto de personas que orbitaban alrededor de Edward porque ella sabía algo que los demás no.

Ella guardaba el más morboso secreto que el corazón de Ed, hermoso y frío como el rubí, albergaba.

Isabella podía decirle al policía, con impresionante exactitud, las circunstancias bajo las cuales Jane Vulturi había sido asesinada o, como Edward prefería llamarlo, «inmortalizada en el _inframundo_ de mi alma».

Luego de volver a decir que él no se hallaba en el lugar, el policía se marchó e Isabella pudo retornar a su lugar frente a la Olivetti de los años cincuenta.

Para su asombro, Edward estaba frente a ella, bebiendo el mismo vino que hacía un momento ella saboreaba en su lengua.

—¿Te dijeron lo que encontraron? —inquirió él.

—No. Creo que solo querían hacerte algunas preguntas.

Él se rio con sorna.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender, Bella? Nunca son solo preguntas con ellos. ¿Crees que la hayan encontrado?

Isabella cerró los ojos y dejó que una cortina de cabello cayera sobre su rostro cuando dejó caer la cabeza. A pesar de todo lo que él le había enseñado, o más bien, que le había instado a descubrir, ella aún no encontraba el placer en el dolor. Y ver que Edward aún preguntaba por _ella_ , dolía como si él la hiciera caminar sobre vidrios ardientes.

Je, además, sabía que Jane Vulturi era la única debilidad de Edward, pues ella era el recuerdo de la tierna juventud y de las ensoñaciones románticas que, alguna vez, se albergaron en el alma de Edward.

Sin decir nada más, él se retiró a su habitación e Isabella se apresuró a escribir una línea más sobre la hoja amarillenta, temerosa de que otra distracción –u otro molesto sentimiento que no le provocara placer–, la interrumpiera.

" _ **Veintidós de Septiembre.**_

 _ **Si mi vida se limitara a ser una línea de tiempo sobre la tierra, borraríamos los primeros veinte años de mi existencia, pues son menos que trascendentales.**_

 _ **Verás, mi vida comenzó el día que él se mudó al apartamento frente al mío".**_

* * *

 _ **Amy Welch.**_


End file.
